So Close We're so Far
by Readerfreak10
Summary: A collection of moments between a vampire and a ghost. *Now caught up with the series. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

So Close-

Annie sat at the kitchen table. A steaming cup of tea was in her grasp. She sighed softly and attempted to take a sip. A small drops of still steaming tea dripped unto the table joining with the rest of the liquid. The young woman sighed and pushed the cup away. "That's try number fifteen," She said and looked at the mess she had made. She walked to the sink and grabbed a towel wiping up the spilled tea.

Annie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "No use crying over spilled tea," She mumbled in a watery voice. " 'm home!" A voice called from the next room. It was Mitchell. George had been practically living with Nina lately. The Irish vampire walked into the kitchen. A familiar scene lay before him. Annie was at the table crying with a cup of tea in front of her. He sighed and sat down next to her. "Was it Owen?" He asked failing to keep the disgust out of his voice when he said that name. Annie had already had her confrontation with Owen. Though, sometimes, his betrayal still got to Annie sometimes. Rarely. However, he was always there waiting with a hug.

Annie shook her head. "No, it wasn't Owen," She said looking away. In truth, she didn't know why she was crying. She wiped her eyes and sighed. Mitchell frowned and gently turned her face towards his once more with the crook of his finger. "What is it then?" He asked. "It's just that. I can't drink the tea, and it's got me so bloody frustrated," She explained and stood up, pulling from his hold. Mitchell did as well and leaned against the wall. He watched her ramble on about her emotional turmoil with a small smile on his face. He walked up behind the ghost and placed his hands on either of her shoulders. She stopped talking and looked at him with confusion etched into her features.

"You'll drink. Just keep practicing." He said reassuringly. She smiled, and he pulled her into a hug. Annie hugged him back and sighed. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled. "Want some tea?" She asked and Mitchell chuckled, making her smile widen. "Yes please." She began making the tea immediately and hummed a tune under her breath. "So close…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchell walked into the house. He had just gotten back from a job interview. There was no way he was returning to the hospital after the whole debacle with him not having a heart beat. The scene that lay before his eyes was amusing and slightly adorable. Annie was in the living room, her eyes closed tight. The table had been pushed back. Her hands were holding on to an invisible partner, as she glided, not literally, across the room.

The song ended and he clapped, knocking her out of her reverie. "Mitchell!" She gasped and looked embarrassed. He smiled and walked over to her. He filled in the place of her missing partner and laughed. "Shall we?" He asked and she nodded and grinned. "Sure."

They started dancing as the song began to play. Neither said much. They just danced and listened to the lyrics. It was the same song Annie had been humming the other day.

"_You're in my arms _

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together _

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive."_

Mitchell sighed those last few lyrics hit home for him. He didn't even notice that he and Annie's waltz had turned into them holding on to each other and swaying back and forth. Annie's head rested against his chest and his arms were around her waist.

"_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close"_

Annie felt herself lean closer to Mitchell on instinct. This song was just a coincidence to both of their situations. She was just dancing with a friend. She was certain that if her heart would still beat, it would be pounding furiously. Her icy fingers shook nervously as they ran through his curly locks. 'I'm not falling for my best friend.' She thought, trying to deny the feelings that were so obviously there.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close"_

Mitchell buried his nose into her hair. He began imagining what she would smell like if she weren't dead. 'Maybe honey. Yes. Honey and tea.' He thought, smiling to himself as took a deep, but silent breath. He could almost smell it now. Her hands, so cold with death, still managed to be soft. He could just imagine how she would feel still warm. His grip tightened around her waist. She was a ghost. He was a vampire. She was a ghost. Their union was ludicrous. They were in danger. Well, not one was attacking them now. If only for this moment…

"_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far"_

The song came to an end and both friends stood there holding onto each other. Mitchell looked down to Annie and leaned down slowly. He gave her a short, cold, kiss. Annie returned the kiss timidly, which surprised her. She was such a fiery person. Her sudden meekness was out of character. Mitchell didn't seem to notice this. He took her response as an invitation to continue and deepened the kiss.

They were too wrapped up in the intensity of their embrace to hear the front door open and shut. Outside the pink house all that could be heard the high pitched voice of a certain werewolf screaming at Mitchell for seducing Annie.

_((Ok. I hope it wasn't out of character. I thought the song fit them perfectly. The name of the song is "So Close" by Jon Mclaughlin. I do not own any of the characters of Being Human and I do not own that song. Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated greatly.))_


	2. Movie Night

_((Due to popular demand, I decided to post another part to my story "So Close." I never expected it to be so popular, and I really appreciate the positive reviews I received. I have decided that instead of leaving it as a one shot, I shall post a myriad of drabbles or so as a series. Not all will be song fics. Thank you again for the kind reviews and I hope this chapter is enjoyed as well. This small piece was inspired when I watched the Lion King, which I do not own. I do not own either Being Human. This is set before series 2 as I have yet to see it.))_

_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_

Annie, Mitchell, a movie, and a bowl of popcorn. Completely human. Right? George was out taking care of some business; whatever kind of business guys like George can have in the middle of the night. Mitchell decided that it was time for some sort of distraction for Annie, who was still trying to be able to do more normal things. She almost swallowed a sip of tea, but it dripped down onto the chair she was sitting on. Mitchell watched the entire event transpire, nervous that he might have to dry tears once more until he remembered the last time she had cried over tea.

The vampire and ghost still had not had a chance to discuss the kiss they had shared the previous week, and it was still fresh on his mind. He had waited for the perfect moment to approach her on the topic, and a movie night between the two of them proved to be the perfect occasion. Not that she knew of course. The ever devious Mitchell had kept his intentions secret, and planned out how the evening would transpire.

"Honestly Mitchell," Annie said as the DVD menu for the movie came onto the television screen. He sat next to her on the couch, and gave her an innocent glance. "Whaaaat?" He asked drawing out the word. "The Lion King is a classic. You know you love this movie. It's pretty much impossible not to," He said and scooted closer to her as discreetly as he could. She didn't notice and pressed play on the remote. She grabbed a handful of popcorn absentmindedly and went pale as the realization hit her. She brushed it off, choosing not to get emotional. Annie grinned and simply popped some of the popcorn into Mitchell's mouth. The vampire simply chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The two immersed themselves in the movie.

The choice in movie proved itself to be wise. Though Mitchell did get a little choked up at the scene of Mufasa's death, which he would later deny, the movie had gone by free of catastrophe.

The couple had reached the part when Simba and Nala, now adults in the realm of lions, had reunited. Mitchell smirked as the time for the execution of his plan drew near. He sat the bowl of now cold popcorn on the table, and leaned closer toward the female ghost. _"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings…" _Mitchell knew that if Annie could blush, she would have a lovely color to her cheeks now. His nose was buried lightly in her hair.

Just as he was about to make his move, Annie turned her head and did something quite un-Annie. He could only stare at her in shocked. She had licked him. _Annie_ **licked **_**HIM. **_If only George were there to have seen this shocking display; he'd have had a heart attack. A smiled played on Annie's lips. "Well, Nala just did it in the movie. I thought it would add to the moment," She said and shrugged, still smiling. Mitchell glanced at the screen, and it was indeed not long after the licking scene.

He couldn't help but laugh. Annie's smile widened, and once more the couple was caught in an embrace. This kiss was sweeter and shorter than the one they had before. Even though they both had no need for air, they found themselves breaking apart for a moment. Mitchell grabbed Annie, setting her down on his lap, and kissed her once more. His hands found their way to her hair, and cold fingers ensnared themselves in the soft curls. Her hands, however, remained at a stalemate not going any further, than leaning on his shoulders.

George entered the little pink house exhausted, but in good spirits. That is of course, until he walked into the living room of course. He scowled. "I leave for a few hours and you two are at it again!" He all but screeched. The two broke apart, and Annie slid off his lap and onto the couch. Mitchell smirked and stood up clapping George on the shoulder. "Hakuna Matata." He said and left the room. He chuckled at the sound of Annie's badly muffled giggles. Mitchell figured that they would have to talk another time.

((Ok. I honestly think it sucked, but people wanted another. Read review, criticize! I use any flames to fuel my will to do better as a writer.))


	3. Time Still Exists

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This is a sort of songfic dedication to Mitchell and Annie. It's also contains spoilers. I for one am pissed that they finally get together and then he dies. UGH! Here we go. I don't own Being Human nor the song Dancing by Elisa.

**All Annie wanted was another dance with Mitchell. Just the same way they had danced all those months ago. She laid in his bed breathing in his scent…his memory. Annie turned on the music player she had at hand, and put the earphones in her ear. She closed her eyes and thought about Mitchell as the song began.**

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_and carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim the temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

_'cause it's all about love and I know better_

_How life is a waving feather _

**In Annie's imagination, Mitchell was holding her close his lips lingered on her forehead. Cold. This was the only place Mitchell would visit her. Here they could talk, and hold each other as Annie's mourning mind created a false reality for her. Life was a fragile thing. **

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And you see that I can't stop shaking_

**Annie's body trembled at the imagined feeling of his cold hands. In reality, Annie had only clasped her own hand awkwardly. She always tried to make it real. Mitchell dipped her and they continued their dance; eyes locked. They always danced the waltz.**

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes_

_'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

_Oh could burst it if it were a bubble_

_And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

**Annie did not want to break this revelry. She held onto him tight in her mind, but she just could not hold on for that long. She would dream if it killed her… The irony.**

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you_

_No need for anything but music_

_Music's the reason why I know time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists_

_Time still exists _

**Tears were flowing without pause as Annie stood, her arms circling around the air where Mitchell would be. She was struggling to let go of reality. In the one place Mitchell was unharmed, she could not hold onto for long. The world outside was moving on without her, and she was too busy trying to literally drive herself insane with the memories of her love. Oh…time was cruel. **__

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

_So I put my arms around you around you_

_And I hope that I will do no wrong_

_My eyes are on you they're on you_

_And I hope that you won't hurt me_

**Dream Mitchell looked down at Annie and kissed her soundly, before Annie's mind let go and everything went blank. She refused to open her eyes as the tears flowed freely. She was beyond distraught. Annie was simply destroyed. **

"**Annie…open your eyes," A voice uncannily like Mitchell's whispered to her. Annie did as told out of shock hoping that her love was there.**

**Her eyes widened at what she saw. **

**A door. **


End file.
